The nightmare before Christmas
by Sweet Night
Summary: a night before Halloween... people in the mansion gets ready until Timmy said it's time to pay the bet! ;  mwahahahhahaha
1. Chapter 1

_ahahahaha hope you like it!_

_Happy Halloween!_

_mwahahahahahahaha! (evil laugh)_

* * *

It was a perfect Halloween night in the Circle Daybreak mansion. It was so perfect that even the ravens were screaming outside. People in the mansion were getting themselves in the perfect mood for the occasion.

Jez and Morgead were watching the movie "_the fourth kind_"…

-"Oh… My…Goodness"- a really shocked Jez said

-"We are sleeping with the lights on… did you hear me?"- A really scared Morgead said

-"I agree… I agree…"- Jez replay before hugged Morgead so she could feel protect.

Suddenly Thierry comes to them and says… -"all right guys… we need to start with the show…"-

-"Do we really have to do this Thierry?"- Jez asked

-"well… we kinda lost the bet so we all vampires, witches, werewolves and shape shifter have to do Timmy's punishment"- Thierry replayed…

_****5 minutes later***_

They all went down stairs and got ready…

**Hannah:** I can't believe you actually made them do this Timmy!

**Maggie**: this is so cool! And just today is Halloween!

**Mary-Lynnette**: you planed this before…didn't you Timmy?

**David**: I'll be LMAO…

**Eric**: did someone bring the popcorn?

**Timmy**: All right people… turn the lights down… and ACTION!

**(Thierry**)

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

**(Galen)**

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

**(Poppy)**

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**(Morgead)**  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody screm  
In this town of Halloween

**(Quinn)**  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

**(Keller)**  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

**(Thea)**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
**  
****[VAMPIRES]**  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**(Thierry)**  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

**(Jez)**  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

**(Lupe, Nilsson and Blaise)**  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

**(Ash)**  
Aren't you scared?

**[WITCHES]**  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

**(James)**  
Everybody scream, everbody scream

**(Galen)**  
In our town of Halloween!

**(Delos)**  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

**(Ash)**  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

**(Gillian)**  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

**(Keller)**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

**(Morgead)**  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

**(Quinn)**  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

**(Poppy)**  
In this town

**(Thierry)**  
Don't we love it now?

**(Jez)**  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

**(Thea)**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

**(Galen)**  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**[EVERYONE]**  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

The lights came back and everyone stood up and started clapping their hands as much as they could…when suddenly a high scream came from nowhere and the lights turned completely off…

-"Jez…"- Morgead said

-"mmm…"-

-"We are not staying near the windows did you hear me?"- Morgead said

-"I agree…I agree…"-

-"MWAHAHAHAHAHHA"-

-"who was that?"- Thierry asked -"Ash?"-

-"wasn't me…"-

-"Quinn?"-

-"don't look at me"-

-"Morgead?"-

-"nope nope"-

**Everybody**: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Everyone runs upstairs while…_

**Timmy**: Mwhahahahahhahahaa suckers! It was me the whole time! Mwahahahahahahahaha

**Voice**: Boo!

**Timmy**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


End file.
